


First Christmas

by yaoichan12



Series: Grayson and Co. [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Mention of sexytimes, Romance, Sarek and Chris are competing Grandpas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grayson Kirk's first Christmas and Jim wants it to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same Grayson, Jim, Spock and Everyone from me previous stories...except the Jim (not so virgin) one :)

            It was Grayson’s first Christmas and Jim was very excited.  He wanted everything to be perfect, even though they were living on Vulcan, where there was zero snow.  Jim and Amanda had pulled out all the Christmas decorations they could get their hands on.  So many, that Jim had worried that Sarek would have an illogical fit and demand they be taken down, but he didn’t.  Instead he just requested that the Terran holiday decorations be left out of his study and his and Amanda’s bedroom. (Although Jim may or may not have put a nutcracker in his study anyway.)

            They had a 7ft tall fake Christmas tree that had colorful flashing lights, glittering tinsel and garland, and so many ornaments that Jim could barely see any green of the tree underneath.  Jim even got Spock to put a beautiful gold star on the very top of the tree.  Jim had also placed a few mistletoe around the house, but after an awkward encounter in which Jim and Sarek had been caught under one and Jim had given his father-in-law a quick peck on the cheek, everyone had agreed that the mistletoe should come down.  Jim and Amanda had also been making their Vulcans watch Christmas movies every evening since the first of December. 

* * *

 

            It was now Christmas Eve and Jim’s sort-of adoptive father, Christopher Pike, and his partner Number One, were on their way to Vulcan to celebrate with them.  Since moving to Vulcan several months ago, he and Chris had taken to talking via video comms and messages as often as possible so Grayson could know his other grandpa.  The last time Chris had come for a visit was a month previous for Thanksgiving and Grayson had been just been crawling around and now, at nine months, he had just mastered walking.  Spock had left about twenty minutes ago to pick them up at the shuttle port in ShiKahr and Grayson was napping in his crib.  Jim wandered into the kitchen and saw Amanda making tea.

            “Do you want some?” she asked.  Jim shook his head, muttered “no thank you” and took a seat at the kitchen island.  He folded his arms on the surface of the island and rested his head on them.  Amanda poured herself some tea and walked around the island to sit adjacent to Jim. She sat her tea cup down and ran her left hand through Jim’s blonde hair. Jim leaned into her comforting touch and lifted his head a bit, with his chin now resting on his folded arms, and gave her a little smile.

            “Are you ok, sweetie?” she asked him. He shrugged his shoulders a bit.

            “Yeah, I’m ok.  It’s just that its Grayson’s first Christmas and I want everything to be perfect.” Jim told her.

            “Perfect? Nothing’s ever perfect. Jim, Grayson isn’t even old enough to remember all of this anyway.”

            “I know, but I’ll…we’ll remember his first Christmas, though.  Do you think I should make some more gingerbread men?”

            “I think the dozen or so cookies you made this morning will be enough.”

            “What about a gingerbread house? Some snowmen made out of marshmallows?”

            “Jim, I do believe we have enough.” Amanda said laughing a bit. Jim smiled at that and watched Amanda take a sip of her tea. 

            “Do you think we went a bit overboard with the décor?” Jim asked.  Amanda let out a little laugh and shook her head.

            “I think the house looks quite festive.  When Spock was growing up, I tried to put decorations up but Sarek and Spock would say that it was illogical, so I’d keep the decorations to a minimum. I would put up a little tiny tree on a table and hang a wreath and put a couple nutcrackers and other little things. But, since you’ve been here, we’ve been able to convince our Vulcans that the house needs many, many decorations.  Spock really can’t say no to you, can he?”

            Jim grinned at that and shook his head, “He does tell me no, but sometimes I just don’t listen.”

            _I have picked up you father and Number One and we will arrive back at the house in 27.35 minutes._ Spock informed Jim through their bond.

            “Spock says they’ll be here in about half an hour.” Jim told her. 

Amanda nodded, taking another sip of her tea and replied, “And Sarek has informed me he will arrive in 15 minutes.”

            “Isn’t it great, being bonded to a Vulcan?” Jim asked, giving her a big smile.

            “It sure is.” 

* * *

 

            Sarek arrived home fifteen minutes later and had gone to his study.  Amanda had followed after him and left alone Jim in the kitchen.

            _Maybe I could make a yule log?_ Jim thought to himself.  He then felt a little tug at his bond with Spock and a clear “No more desserts” came through.  _Mean Vulcan Scrooge…take away all my fun._ Jim thought at him, getting a small spark of amusement in return.  Another tug came through, but this time on his parental bond with Grayson.

            _Naptime’s over,_ Jim thought, getting up and heading towards Grayson’s nursery.  As Jim walked up the stairs, he chuckled to himself at the gold garland he and Amanda had wrapped around the railings.  Just past Jim and Spock’s room was their son’s nursery and, just inside the doorway, Jim stopped and stared at his beautiful baby boy.  Grayson had pulled himself up in the crib and was standing and holding onto the rail with one hand while the other was giving one of his pointed ears a little tug, his big blue eyes still looked a bit sleepy and his blonde hair was sticking up. A mini, blonde-haired, blue-eyed Spock.  Grayson looked at his daddy and started making grabby hands towards him.  Jim smiled gently and walked over to the crib and picked his son up. He held him to his chest for a moment and rubbed his cheek on the top of Grayson’s head, sending a feeling of warmth and comfort to him through their bond.

            “Did you have a good nap, little guy?” Jim asked his son.  “Of course you did, you just love your naps.”  Jim bounced his son a little and got a giggle out of him.  Jim then walked over to the changing table.  “I’m going to change your diaper and then put you in your new Santa’s helper outfit so you can look all cute for when your grandpa Chris gets here.”  Jim laid Grayson down and took his sleeper outfit off, but left his diaper on.  He crouched down and grabbed a new diaper and when he stood back up and looked at his son, Grayson had a very serious mini-Spock-like expression on his face.  

            Jim groaned. “Seriously, Grayson? You couldn’t have waited until later to poop so that your father could change it?”  Grayson just gave a little grin and babbled out a “no-no” in reply. 

* * *

 

            Jim cleaned and changed Grayson, then headed down stairs with the baby on his hip. He had just gotten in the living room when he heard the front door open.  Jim headed towards the foyer with Grayson and saw Number One walking into the house with a few bags. 

           “Hey there! How was the trip from Earth?” Jim smiled and asked her. 

           “Just fine.  It is so fucking hot outside." Number One groaned putting down the bags. Jim laughed and nodded. 

           "Chris also talked my ear off the whole way about this little guy here.” Number One said, gesturing to Grayson. “Now, come here and give me a hug.” Jim laughed a bit and walked over to her and gave her a hug as best he could while keeping Grayson on his hip. 

           “Where’s Chris and Spock?” he asked her.

           “They’re unpacking the car.  Chris went overboard with gifts.”

           “Gifts?”

           “Yeah, gifts.  I can’t just show up to my only grandson’s first Christmas without presents.”  Chris told them, coming into the house with a big square box in his arms.  Spock followed after, dragging a two suitcases.  Chris sat the big box down and looked at Jim and Grayson.

           “He’s looking more like Spock in the face each time I see him.” Chris said.  “Only inherited your hair and eyes, Jim.” Jim laughed a bit and looked at Grayson.

           “I’m still hoping the blonde will darken out as he gets older so he really will be a mini-Spock.”  Jim looked back at Chris.  “So glad you’re here, dad.”

           Chris pulled Jim into a hug and then tried to take Grayson out of his arms to hold him, but Grayson gave a fussy sound and said “no-no”.  Chris held his arms up in a mock surrender, “Ok, ok. You don’t want your grandpa holding you, that’s fine.”

           “It’s not you, he just woke from a nap and he needs his bottle.”

           “Sure, tell me anything.”

           Amanda and Sarek walked into the foyer then to greet them.  While Amanda gave out hugs, Sarek greeting them will the Vulcan ta’al. 

           “Spock and I will show you to the guest room.” Sarek said, and picked up a few of the brightly-colored bags. 

* * *

 

           At dinner, Jim finally had to ask, “So Chris, about all those presents? I hope they aren’t all for Grayson.” He then turned to Grayson, who was sitting in his highchair between his dads, and fed him some mashed potatoes. 

           “The big one is for him and a few others.  I couldn’t resist.” Chris laughed a bit.  Jim and the humans at the table laughed too, while the Vulcans were silently staring at them.

           “An infant of his age has no use for numerous toys.  It is illogical.” Sarek informed them with Spock nodding his head in agreement.

           “I see, so that’s how it’s going to be?”  Chris replied to Sarek, learning back in his chair and crossing his arms in front of him.

           “How is what going to be?” Sarek asked.

           “That I’m going to be the grandpa that spoils Grayson and you are going to be the…the logical unspoiling grandpa.” 

           Chris and Sarek shared a look across the table for a few moments before Number One interjected with, “As long as Grayson doesn’t refer to me as grandma, nana, or any other term you can think of, I’ll be happy.  I’ll just be Number One and Amanda can be the doting grandma.” Everyone laughed, minus the Vulcans. 

            _Do you think Chris and Sarek would have started to fight? You know, like “I’m the best grandpa…no I am!”_ Jim asked Spock through their bond. 

            _That would be illogical, ashaya._

          “By the way, where’s Leonard?” Chris asked, interrupting Jim and Spock’s mental conversation.

          “He’s in Georgia visiting Joanna for the holidays.”  Jim replied.  “He’ll be back after New Year’s.” Chris nodded and watched as Grayson started squirm in his seat and try to push his food off his highchair tray.  Jim held his hand out to catch the food while Spock started to unbuckle the fussy Grayson from the highchair and lift him out of it.

          “Well, that’s it for Grayson’s dinner.  Spock, just give him his binky and put him his playpen.”  Jim told him.  Spock did as his bond mate asked and sat his son in the playpen in the corner of the dining room, giving his son his beloved binky.  Grayson happily took it, plopped it his mouth and then grabbed his stuffed sehlat and began to play.

          “He’s just the cutest little thing.” Amanda cooed out, gazing lovingly at her grandbaby. Everyone vocalized their agreements (minus the Vulcans, who just nodded) and then went back to their dinner and talking amongst themselves while Grayson played silently.

* * *

          After dinner, everyone was sitting in the living room gazing at the lit Christmas tree and admiring the various decorations about the room.  Jim had put on _Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer_ to amuse Grayson for a little bit, but quiet enough to count as background noise.  Amanda put down on the coffee table a plate of the gingerbread men Jim had made earlier.

           “Jim made these, didn’t he?” Number One asked, biting the leg off one.  Amanda nodded and then explained how Jim had been baking various desserts all week. 

          “What I wanna know is, where is the mistletoe? You need at least one sprig hanging somewhere in the house.”  Chris asked the room.  Sarek, Amanda, Jim and Spock shared looks. Then, almost at once, they all replied “No.”

          Jim gave an embarrassed laugh and said that there had been an embarrassing situation and it was agreed they be taken down.  Chris and Number One looked at each other and burst out laughing.  Grayson then walked over to were his grandpa Chris was sitting and made grabby hands and said demandingly, “Up.” Chris smiled and picked his grandson up and sat him on his knee.

         “Now you like me, huh?” he asked him.  Grayson, who still had his binky in his mouth, gave a little grin.

         “He knows that big present in the corner is his, that’s why.” Jim said, snuggling into Spock’s side where they sat on the opposite couch.

         “Well, he is just going to have to wait ’til the morning to open it.” Chris cooed at Grayson, bouncing him on his knee.

         Jim started looking around at everyone and then smiled.  Amanda watched him and then asked, “What’s on your mind, Jim?”

         “Just thinking about how Christmas last year I was pregnant with this little guy and the year before that I didn’t even know Spock. It’s funny how things turn out.” 

* * *

 

         They all sat around the tree for a few more hours, laughing about various things and watching _The Santa Clause_.  Jim had put on his favorite Santa hat and laughed as Grayson had tried to grad at the fuzzy ball at the end of it.  Jim even got Spock to wear a green elf hat and Amanda just had a fit over that, taking numerous pictures. 

        Grayson started to get sleepy and yawned, pulling at one of his ears, so everyone said their goodnights and headed to their bedrooms.

         In Grayson’s nursery, Jim sat in his rocking chair with his son in his lap and read to him _Twas the Night Before Christmas._ Grayson tried to keep his little eyes open during the story but ended up falling asleep before it was over.  Jim kissed him lightly on the forehead whispered a good night, then laid him down carefully in his crib.  He put Grayson’s binky in the corner of the crib, along with his stuffed sehlat, just in case Grayson woke up and wanted them. Spock also leaned over and kissed Grayson goodnight on the forehead.

         Jim led Spock out of the nursery by his hand and into their bedroom.  Jim shut their door and turned to his t'hy'la and said, “Now, Santa Baby, I have an early present for you.” Jim grinned seductively as he pushed Spock down onto their bed.

* * *

 

            Jim woke up early Christmas morning and turned onto his side to snuggle up to Spock, but Spock wasn’t next to him.  Instead, Grayson was sleeping on his side peacefully on top of the comforter, facing Jim with his binky in his mouth and cuddling his stuffed sehlat.  Jim smiled and ran a finger down his son’s cheek.  He noticed that Spock had, thankfully, changed their sheets while Jim was asleep and even put his Christmas pajama bottoms on. 

 _Where are you?_ Jim asked Spock through their bond.

 _I have just finished meditating and will be in the bedroom momentarily._ Spock replied.  Spock’s incense that he lights when he mediates bugs Jim’s sinuses so Spock goes into his study across the hall to mediate. Spock came into their room and laid down on the other side of Grayson and faced Jim. Jim looked at him.

            “When did this little guy wake up?” Jim inquired.

            “He awoke two point four three hours ago.  I changed him, gave him a bottle, and then I laid him down next to you.”

            “After you put new sheets on the bed and put me in pajama bottoms while I slept?” Jim huffed out a little laugh, careful not to wake their son.

            “I changed the sheets an hour after you feel asleep.  You are easily moveable after coitus.”

            “Shhh…don’t say coitus in front of Grayson.” Jim hissed out putting a hand over the little pointed ear that was visible. “Bones said a-s-s in front of him two weeks ago and Grayson repeated it all day.”  Spock quirked an eyebrow.

            “Grayson is asleep.  He did not hear me.”

            Jim just gave him a look and went back to watching his son sleep. _What time is it?_

_It is approximately 0516._

           Jim let out a yawn.  _Just another hour or two then we’ll get up, ok?_

_Yes, ashayam. Go to sleep._

* * *

 

            The next time Jim woke, it was to his nine-month old climbing onto his chest and biting his nose with the few teeth he has. Jim opened his eyes and immediately saw his sons blue eyes right in front of his face.  Jim grab his son under his arms and lifted him up and above Jim’s head.  Grayson giggled when Jim brought him down and blew raspberries on his belly.

             _What time is it, Spockums?_ Jim asked, still playing with his son on the bed.

             _Do not call me that and it is 0704._

            Jim turned his head and looked at Spock, who was sitting against the headboard reading something on his PADD. He then sat Grayson on his feet on the bed and sat up as well.  Grayson walked over to Spock and grabbed his nose, giggled and babbled out a “Da-da”. Jim laughed a little to and then realized what the day was.

            “OH MY GOD ITS CHRISTMAS!” Jim exclaimed jumping up from the bed.  “Grayson, its Christmas. Your first Christmas!” Jim then grabbed his son into his arms and then threw Grayson up in the air just a bit and caught him. “Christmas!” 

            “Here, hold him for a moment.”  Jim gave Grayson to Spock and then went over to his dresser.  He pulled out two sweaters, a green one and a red one.  He put the green one on and then took Grayson from Spock and handed him the red sweater.

            “You have to wear it. Your illogical human bond-mate slash husband demands it.” Jim gave him a look that just dared Spock to challenge him.  Spock internally sighed, took off his pajama top and put on the red sweater.  He then looked down and saw Rudolf on it.  Spock looked back up at this t’hy’la and narrowed his eyes.  Jim grinned and stuck his tongue out at him.

            “What? It looks cute on you.  Mine has a gingerbread man on it with broken legs.  Now, you go downstairs and make sure everyone is awake and in the living-room and I’m going to go change this little guys diaper and put him in his Christmas outfit, ok? Ok.”  Jim then turned on his heel and left the room and headed towards Grayson’s nursery, leaving Spock in the room with his adorable sweater.

* * *

            Jim had put Grayson in his outfit which consisted of a red onesie with the insignia _My First Christmas_ and gray, stripped pants that had on the butt, a penguin with a Santa hat on its head and blue snowman slipper socks.  He walked down the stairs with Grayson on his hip and stopped just outside the living room. _Is everyone in the room?_

_Everyone is awake and sitting on the couches waiting for you and Grayson._

            Jim smiled and then set his son on the floor on his feet.  He took his son’s hand and walked with him into the living room. 

            “Look Grayson, Santa Claus came.” Jim told his son, leading him over the Christmas tree and pointing at all the presents.

            “Santa sure did.” Chris said, coming to sit on the floor next to where Grayson stood.  Jim sat down on his other side and grabbed at a bag that was labeled for Grayson. Grayson crouched down and grabbed the green tissue paper from the bag and then turned around and ran to his Grammy Amanda with it in his hand.  Jim and the humans shared a laugh and then they all went on with opening the rest of their presents.

            Grayson had enjoyed unwrapping his presents but didn’t much care for the actually items.  He did love the books he received and had tried to climb into Amanda’s lap so that she could read them to him. 

            Finally the only present left was the big box from Chris.

            “Now, he probably won’t be able to really play with this for another couple months, but I saw it at the store and had to buy it for him.” Chris said, putting the box down in front of Jim.  Jim coaxed Grayson over and had him help unwrap the present. Jim peeled back a corner of the box so only he could what was under the paper.

            “Chris!” Jim exclaimed. His dad started to laugh and smile.

            “It says on the box for ages one to three.”

            “Jim, what did Chris give him?” Amanda asked.  Jim smiled and shook his head, unwrapping the rest of the box so that everyone in the room can see what it was.

            “Really, Christopher?” Amanda fussed at him.  Sarek raised his eyebrow at it.

            It was a mini electric quad bike.

            “I tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted.” Number One told them. 

            “Hey, I got Jim one when he was a kid.” Chris said defensively.

            “I wasn’t a kid.  I was 15, and I crashed it after a week.”

            “This thing only gets up to about 2 mph.  He’ll be fine on it. Let’s open it and see how he likes sitting on it.”

            Sarek then startled everyone by standing up and announcing that we was going to retrieve Grayson’s present and walked out of the room, and it sounded like, out of the house.  Jim looked at Amanda questionably, but she shrugged.  Jim then looked at Spock and silently asked he if knew what it was that Sarek had gotten Grayson.  Spock shook his head and told him that he didn’t know.

            Sarek returned several minutes later carrying something furry.

            “Oh. My. God.” Jim gasped out. Spock eyes had gone wide in shock.

            “Sarek!” Amanda exclaimed.  Sarek ignored them and sat the sehlat cub down in front of Grayson.

            “He does not have a name.  I assumed that you, Jim, would wish to name him for Grayson.” Sarek said.

            “Father, a sehlat cub?” Spock asked, looking at the adorable cub sniffling at Grayson and Grayson staring back at it. 

            Sarek nodded, then rejoined his wife on the love seat, but not without quirking up an eyebrow at Chris.  

            Jim reached out and patted the cub and grabbed Grayson’s hand to let him pet it as well.  Grayson then let out an excited shriek and glomped the cub, who was just a little bit bigger than him.

            “I thought spoiling an infant was illogical, Sarek?” Chris quipped.

            “Spoiling him with material objects is illogical.  This is a companion for him as he ages.  I had one when I was a boy and Spock looked after him when he was a child as well.” Sarek replied.

“Uh-huh. Right.” Chris retorted, going back to taking the quad bike out the box.

            “How about Max?” Jim said, breaking up whatever grandpa square-off that was happening in the room.

            “Max is not a name for a sehlat.  A Terran canine, perhaps, but not a sehlat.” Spock replied. Jim gave him a look then pulled the sehlat into his lap. _Boy, he’s heavy._ Jim cuddled the cub and told everyone, “His name will be Max.”  Grayson crawled up to his dad and Max and started patting it. “Max. Can you say Max, Grayson?”

            “Ass.” Grayson said.  Jim rolled his eyes. _I’m going to have a talk with Bones when he gets back._

            Chris and Number One had a good laugh at Grayson’s saying “ass.” Chris then went back setting the quadbike up. He walked over to where Jim was sitting with Max and Grayson and picked Grayson up and sat him on the bike that he barely fit on.

            “Okay, little guy, let’s see how you like this.” Chris told him, putting Grayson’s hands on the steering handles and showing his foot where to press to go forward. He took his hands off Grayson and stepped back a bit.

            “Chris, I really do not….” Spock started, then stopped as Grayson and the bike started moving.  Grayson looked around the room, wide-eyed then giggled and kept moving around.  He couldn’t turn, so he ran straight ahead to the loveseat Amanda and Sarek was sitting on.  Chris hurried over before Grayson would crash into and picked him and the bike up together and turned him around.

            “Until he learns how to steer it, you’re going to have to keep doing that.” Jim said, putting Max down onto the floor and standing up.  “Who wants waffles?”

            Jim got yeses from everyone and went into the kitchen to start making breakfast.

* * *

 

            Amanda had joined him with making breakfast and they were all now sitting at the dining room table eating.  Grayson was sitting on a blanket on the floor near where Jim sat, drinking a bottle and having a staring contest with Max, who was sitting across from him on the blanket.

            “That’s just too cute.” Jim said, looking down at Grayson and Max.

            “Yes it is.” Amanda agreed.

            “So, when did you decide to get him Max?” Chris asked Sarek.

            “Two point six one nights.” Sarek replied.

            “Uh-huh. Sure.”

            “It is illogical to lie.  You believe that I purchased Max in order to out do you present to Grayson, but I did not.”

            _They’re totally going to have a grandpa-off._ Jim said to Spock.

            _Negative._

“Jim, did you like the sweater I knitted you?” Amanda asked, interrupting Sarek and Chris’ grandpa fight.

            “Yes, I did.  Thank you so much. Do you like the book I got you?” Jim replied.

            “I love it. Thank you as well.” Jim had gotten her an early edition of _Little Women._

They all went back to talking amongst themselves about their Christmas presents when a little shriek interrupted them. Jim looked down to Grayson and saw that he and Max where playing.  Max had him pinned to the blanket and was licking his face while Grayson was laughing.

            Amanda, Jim and Number One all let out an “Awww” at the same time.

* * *

 

            They spent the rest of the day lounging around and talking. Jim and Amanda made dinner that everyone loved and Grayson had started to really like riding around on his quadbike.  Every time he would get onto the bike, Chris would look at Sarek with a smug expression. Max had really taken to Jim and Grayson.  When Jim wasn’t in the room, he followed Grayson around on the bike and tried nipping at the wheels which made Grayson giggle. Grayson loved glomping Max and playing with him and every time his attention was on Max, Sarek would look at Chris with a quirked eyebrow.

* * *

 

            When it was bed time, Amanda offered to read Grayson one of his new books.  Jim was watching as they sat together in the rocking chair in Grayson’s nursery with Max sitting at Jim’s feet.

            Grayson fell asleep near the end of the book and Jim took him from Amanda’s lap and laid him down in his crib, kissing his cheek. Amanda came up beside him and kissed him as well then turned and gave Jim a kiss on the cheek, too.  She then leant down and patted Max on the head.

            “Well,” She asked Jim, straightening back up, “Was today perfect enough?”

            “It was.” Jim smiled at her.  She smiled back and then bid him a goodnight and left the room.  Jim stared down at Grayson for a moment longer then saw Max and curled up beside Grayson’s crib.

            “I guess this is your room now too, huh?” Jim said. He then turned the lights off in the room and left, going into his and Spock’s room. 

            Spock was sitting against the headboard in bed reading his PADD again. Jim took off his clothes and put on his pajama bottoms only then curled up next to Spock in bed.

            “Did you have a good Christmas?” Jim asked him.

            “I did. Did you?”

            Jim smiled and nodded, snuggling into Spock’s side to see what he was looking at on the PADD.  They were various pictures from yesterday and today. Jim watched as Spock tabbed through them for him to see and smiled.  _This really was a perfect Christmas._


End file.
